Dawn Of Sorrow
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Sequel to Aria of Sorrow. A year has pass. Everyone was moving on, until... a new enemy show up. And the person that they thought it was death... will show up again. Can Soma recognize the truth love between the twin sisters? Will Destiny show her feelings toward Arikado? Can Aria live again?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Ever since the solar eclipse of 2035, my life has never been the same.

It was then that I realized that I, Soma Cruz, am the rebirth of Dracula…

It was in Dracula's castle that I learned the truth…

That I possessed the power to seize the souls of my enemies.

That dark power almost turn me into a vampire, but my friends pulled me from the brink.

Also… the time that I lost my love one in front of my eyes.

About a year has passed since then, and I thought my troubles were over…


	2. Chapter 1: New Thread

**Chapter 1:**

**New Thread**

**(Soma's POV)**

We were all in the center of the city. I was with Mina and… Destiny. We have become good friends with her, but I can't stand to see her because she reminds me of her sister, Aria. They look alike, the same hair color, the same color of skin, but their eyes were different. Destiny's eyes are green-brown while Aria's eyes are green-brown-gray. Every time I look at her… I see Aria.

-Ha ha! Are you serious?- ask Mina.

\- Yeah, and that's when Hammer decided to-I start to say.

\- Wait… Soma, can I ask you something?- ask Mina.

\- Yeah, of course, Mina. What's wrong?- I ask her.

\- It's been a year since it all happened, hasn't it?- ask Mina.

\- Yeah, just about it.- I respond to her which was really rare of her to ask me something like that.

\- And what was it called? You know, the ability to use the power of monsters?- ask Mina. This was getting out of hand. And I notice that Destiny was curious about this. And why wouldn't she? After all, she wants to know why her sister was so interested in me.

\- You mean the power of dominance? I lost it when we escaped Dracula's Castle, remember?- I ask her.

\- I know, but… it's just that, I get this terrible feeling inside…- say Mina.

\- It's probably nothing…- I say until Destiny seem to look at the sky.

\- You shouldn't be saying that Soma.- say Destiny.

\- Why not?- I ask her.

\- Because I also feel something odd. Something terrible is about to happen.

\- Look, don't worry, okay? This past year, I haven't been able to use any of the powers I gained. And-I say and then a flash of light came from behind me and I turn around. Mina run toward me and hid herself. Destiny walk toward me and was next to me. She seem ready to attack and protect us if it was need to. A woman with golden hair, was in front of us.

\- You… You're Soma Cruz, aren't you?- she ask us.

\- Uh… Yeah… And you are?- I ask her.

\- You may call me Celia. But not for long… come forth, my servants!- scream Celia and then she make appear a skeleton just like the ones from Dracula's Castle.

\- What?! Mina get back!- I scream at her and she took some steps away from me. – Damn it! Of all the worst-

\- Soma! Destiny! You back off, too!- scream a voice that I knew so well and it seems that Destiny also knew who it was.

\- Mr. Arikado!- scream Mina.

\- Genya Arikado, the guardian? Hmph! You shall not interfered!- scream Celia and start to make something.

\- A barrier! Quick, Soma! Use this!- scream Arikado and throw at me a sword. With that… I was ready to fight. But I knew that Destiny was not prepare for this until… a flash of light came and she was now wearing the same kind of clothes Aria wear back then. We start to attack our enemies and help each other. By the time a great rock giant came… we combine our strength to face that monster until it was gone.

\- Soma Cruz, I shall see your demise. That is certain. Using whatever means…- say Celia and then something strange happen.

\- You wouldn't get away with that!- scream Destiny and then a light came from her that illuminate her.

\- That can't be!- scream Celia and then a flash of light make her to disappear.

\- Wait!- I scream, but I was too late.

\- Save your energy. You won't catch her now.- say Arikado, I turn around to look at Destiny who seem that her aura of light was gone.

\- Damn it!- I scream already angry.

\- Soma, are you all right?- ask Mina.

\- Yeah, I'm fine. But that power… It returned! Arikado, what's going on?- I ask him.

\- The power don't "return." It was always with you. You just never had a need for it since you fled the castle. And that set free all the souls that you had gained dominance over.- say Arikado.

\- You mean I couldn't use the power because I was never in any danger? Hmm. Anyway, who was that woman? She seemed to know you.- I say and this was getting weird for me.

\- Celia Fortner. She's the priestess of a new and rapidly growing cult. We suspected she was up to something, so we've been keeping tabs on her.- say Arikado.

\- But why would someone like that come after Soma?- ask Mina.

\- Arikado. What exactly does she want with Soma?- ask Destiny and it was the first time I see her get worry for me. I notice that Arikado seem surprise too.

\- They want to resurrect the lord of darkness. Like some sought to do with Dracula.- say Arikado.

\- I guess they don't like the fact that I don't become the "lord of darkness."- I say.

\- Not only that, they intend to create a new lord by eliminating you.- say Arikado.

\- E-Eliminating?- ask Mina.

\- Are they crazy or what?! They can't eliminate Soma!- scream Destiny this time to the offensive and I was more shock this time because it seem that she was protecting me. Why was she protecting me?

\- But Soma, you don't need to get any more involved with this. Let us deal with it.- say Arikado and then he leave.

\- I guess there is no other option.- say Destiny and with that she leave. Leaving me and Mina alone.

\- That woman… She said she would "see my demise."- I say and I have finally make my choice.

\- Soma…- say Mina.


	3. Chapter 2: New Journey

**Chapter 2:**

**New Journey**

**(Soma's POV)**

Several Days Later…

I was running toward the cult's base until I feel someone following me.

\- Who is it?- I ask already alarm.

\- Calm down, is just me.- say Destiny coming behind a tree.

\- What are you doing here? This is a dangerous place for you.- I say to her because I couldn't see her if she gets hurt.

\- Who do you think you're talking to. I'm not useless, you know?- say Destiny and that make me regret what I just say to her. That make my face feel warm. This is ridiculous! I'm falling for Destiny now! – Hey, are you all right?

\- Y-Yes. It's just that… hmm…- I start to say, but I couldn't find the words. Then she start to giggle.

\- Now I see why my sister really like you. You're so cute went you're speechless and the best part is…- she say and that make me to blush all of the sudden. – that you look so lovely went you blush.- that make me be alarm and I was sure that my face was pure red. – Come on! We have someone to chase and destroy before she eliminates you for good.

\- Alright.- I say and I start to follow her. For some reason… I like what she was saying. Because that's how Aria look at me, but I wonder… how Destiny feels about me. -So the cult's base is here. Hammer's info wasn't so iffy after all.- I say.

\- If you say so.- say Destiny.

\- Gahaha! You doubted my word?!- say a voice that I recognize very well. In other words that man make Destiny to jump and be alarm. That make me smile because she almost bump over me.

\- H-Hammer? What are you doing here?- I ask him and went I mention his name, Destiny seem to understand and feel a bit better.

\- What, are ya dense? Who told ya 'bout this place? Wait, it was me.- say Hammer.

\- Well, yeah, but…- I start to say but I didn't want to put him into this too. With Destiny already in it… was making me nervous.

\- Hey, you got your mind on doin' somethin' wicked, huh? I want in, buddy. And, hey, what happened to that pretty lady little lady? You remember, right?- ask Hammer and the way he was saying it was making boil inside.

\- You mean Yoko? She's not coming. In fact, I haven't told a soul.- I say and by the mention of Yoko, Destiny look at me as if I mention someone important to her. Did she meet Yoko?

\- Huh? She ain't comin'? Well, why not?! Aw, man… well, since I'm here, I'd better made the best of it. I guess I'm back in business, and you're my customer!- say Hammer.

\- Hammer, look, I'm saying this for your own good. You really should leave.- I say.

\- Can't do that, I'm afraid. I know when someone's in trouble and I'm not just gonna leave ya here.- say Hammer.

\- His not alone.- say Destiny and that make me look at her. This was the first time that I see her to close to me because she already was beside me. Hammer also seem shock about this, and I notice that he mouth was open because he knew what was just looking at. The reflection of Aria.

\- A-A…- start to say Hammer and that make Destiny to look at him with suspicious.

\- She's not her. She's her twin sister, Hammer.- I say to him and then he look at me then at her.

\- I see, I'm sorry for my mistake.- say Hammer.

\- It's alright. Besides… I know that you met my sister long time ago.- by saying that, Destiny now look depress. Remembering her was very painful to all of us and specially me because she was my love one.

\- Okay… I appreciate it.- I say.

\- I'll scope out the area and find a spot to set up shop. See ya around!- say Hammer and start to leave until he stop. – Man, why wouldn't he just tell her about this…?

\- …- I only keep myself silent even if I heard it all.

\- What a strange guy.- say Destiny.

\- You don't have any idea.- I say to her and give her a smile which she return and we start to go were he just went.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Old Friends

**Chapter 3:**

**Meeting Old Friends**

**(Soma's POV)**

We run and face many enemies together until we were in a hallway were I notice two people that I never thought they were here.

-Huh? Those two…- I start to say and I notice that Destiny knew one of them. Then we run toward them until they turn around and see us.

\- Oh! Soma! Destiny?!- scream Yoko.

\- Yoko?- ask Destiny and for the first time they seem surprise to see each other.

\- …- Julius was silent and surprise to see his other granddaughter.

\- Yoko. Julius. What are you two doing here?- I ask them.

\- Funny you ask that. We got wind of this cult from a tip by Arikado. I'm investigating with Mr. Belmont. I'm sure you remember him, the hunter.- say Yoko.

\- Belmont?- ask Destiny and then it was were I knew that this was going to be more difficult for her.

\- Oh-oh.- I say.

\- Did I say anything wrong?- ask Yoko.

\- I think you did.- say Julius.

\- Julius Belmont? Are you… my grandfather?- ask Destiny already afraid and scare about this. I notice that her eyes were about to make tears.

\- Yes. I'm your grandfather and your sister also knew it.- say Julius but before Destiny could say something else… she run away crying.

\- Destiny!- I scream, but…

\- Let her go. It's for the best…- say Yoko.

\- Soma, please understand. If the darkness draws you in… I have no choice but to destroy you.- say Julius.

\- Yes, I know…- I say.

\- Then, there is no reason for you to be here.- say Julius.

\- That's right. You're only putting yourself in danger.- say Yoko.

\- That Celia woman… Not only was she after me, she tried to harm Mina and Destiny, too. I'm not gonna stop until I find her.- I say.

\- You're determined, I see. Then, I have nothing more to say.- say Julius and was about to leave.

\- Wait. Wait, Julius. How can you just say that?- ask Yoko.

\- I'll be going now.- say Julius.

\- Wait, a second. I'm coming, too.- say Yoko.

\- No, Yoko, you stay. We'll need a contact here, just in case.- say Julius.

\- Hey, wait! You can't just…!- scream Yoko but Julius jump and leave her. – Men! They're so selfish! I bet you have no intention of going home, either.

\- Well, uh…- I start to say but she interrupt me.

\- Fine, then. Here take this.- say Yoko and walk toward me.

\- And this is?- I ask her.

\- A Magic Seal.- say Yoko.

\- Magic Seal?- I ask her.

\- You can't be serious.- say Destiny.

\- Destiny!- I scream while I turn around to find her ling against the wall.

\- What makes you think that he can use it?- she ask Yoko which make me be embarrass.

\- How long have you been there?- ask Yoko.

\- I didn't actually leave, I only hid my powers and stay behind the wall to hear everything that you were saying.- say Destiny.

\- The cult leader appears to create gates that draw the power of darkness. Monsters exposed to that power are said to be invincible.- say Yoko.

\- So how am I supposed to destroy them?- I ask her.

\- You most be kidding me.- say Destiny.

\- That's where the Magic Seal comes in. Want to practice using it?- ask Yoko.

\- No, thank you.- I say to her.

\- Oh… Well, that's fine, then. Oh, one more thing. It you can't do it, you should better practice.

\- Got it.- I say.

\- A Magic Seal activates on its own when it's needed. Give it a try and see. Okay, now… Let's go Soma.- say Yoko.

\- Huh? Go where?- I ask her.

\- It's a dead end here. Only Julius could get in from somewhere like this. We should go back and find a different way in.- say Yoko.

\- All right. If we have to…- I say.

\- There is no shelter from the rain and wind here, either. Will you escort me?- ask Yoko.

\- Uh… sure, of course.- I say.

\- Thanks. Let's go.- say Yoko. And with that we head out of there.


	5. Chapter 4: Shelter

**Chapter 4:**

**Shelter**

**(Soma's POV)**

We run toward a subterranean place where a door was blocking our path.

-This door… It looks like you'll need a Magic Seal right, away.- say Yoko. Then I walk toward the door and use the Magic Seal with the shape of a "V". – Most likely, you'll need a Magic Seal to finish off the monster in here. Just be calm and focus. I'll be waiting here.

\- No problem.- I say to her.

\- Soma.- say Destiny which make me to look at her.

\- Yes?- I ask her.

\- Will… you mind if I stay with Yoko?- ask Destiny which a little blush on her face. This was odd, she never ask me permission to do something.

\- Umm… sure.- I say not sure of what to say anymore. I went and the door shut down.

**(Destiny's POV)**

-Why you do that?- ask Yoko.

\- Do what?- I ask her while I see the door shut down.

\- I mean it. What's going on between you and Soma?- ask Yoko already angry and at the mention of 'between me and Soma' already make me be alarm.

\- What do you mean between me and Soma? Nothing has happening between us and nothing will happen. Got that!- I scream at her. Well only the last phrase.

\- Are you sure? Because it seems to me like… Soma is very over protective over you and you… seem as if he was someone important to ask permission over some things that you can make the decision yourself.- say Yoko that make my face feel warm and I wish for the first time that nobody will tease me like that.

\- You're making nonsense.- I say to her.

\- You know that he love your sister, right?- she ask me and I knew that he was suffering by looking at me because I look just like her.

\- I know, but… I'm already in love with someone else.- I say finally and that got Yoko surprise.

\- Wait. Are you… in love with someone? Who?- ask Yoko.

\- Is… Arikado.- I say in a whisper but even so… she still heard it.

\- Arikado!- scream Yoko that make me jump 3 feet from the ground. – Are you insane?!

\- I didn't ask you to approve it. I just telling you what I feel really.- I say to her.

\- Yeah, but… falling in love with Arikado will surely bring you a lot of problems.- say Yoko.

\- What do you know about if I get problems?! Is not as if Arikado will look at me anyway! This is just my feelings but I know that someday I will fall for someone else!- I scream at her already angry and I notice that her face turn from surprise to sadness.

\- If only you knew.- say in a whisper but I wasn't sure if she really said that. – And you think that by falling for the lover of your sister is right?

\- I'm not falling for Soma Cruz! How many times to I have to say it!- I scream at her.

\- Because I notice how you look at him and how he looks at you. I know that his confuse because looking at you, he sees Aria!- scream Yoko to me and I knew that but I want to look myself and as my sister.

\- Do you really think I didn't know that?- I ask her and for the first time I just turn around and not look at her.

\- Destiny… I…- start to say Yoko.

\- Save it for someone else.- I say it and I knew I hurt her, but I was already hurt by what she already told me. Then the door open meaning that Soma defeat the monster. I run inside while Yoko follow me.

\- You did it!- say Yoko. I notice a golden ball in the middle which mean this was the power of the monster.

\- Using Magic Seals is a piece of cake.- say Soma and that make me smile. He really is a beginner.

\- Don't be too sure. That Magic Seal won't be useful forever.- say Yoko.

\- What do you mean?- ask Soma.

\- They will probably prepare new and more complex patterns for Magic Seals.- say Yoko.

\- Hmm…- say Soma.

\- But not to worry. They'll have the Magic Seals patterns hidden somewhere. If they don't, the gates to the dark side will be useless.- say Yoko.

\- I get it.- say Soma.

\- I won't keep holding you up as my escort anymore. I can manage now.- say Yoko.

\- You sure? In that case, I'll be going now.- say Soma.

\- Soma. Make sure that Destiny doesn't get into trouble or worse… to be very close to you.- say Yoko and that make me feel embarrass.

\- Seriously?- I ask her as I'm already annoyed.

\- Oh, there's one more thing though. Julius may have some new information, so come see me if you're close by. And Soma, please don't do anything reckless.- say Yoko.

\- As if I will let him do that.- I say which make Soma to look at me and I notice that my phrase got him off guard.

\- Count on it. You take care, too, Yoko.- say Soma. Then he walk toward the ball and fuse with it. Then we start to run toward the other way.

**(Soma's POV)**

We run until we found some buildings and try to climb down so we could see what was in there. In our way there… we found a statue of an angel which seem odd because in there some stars were flowing in there. After there all the wounds that we have… were gone. For some reason, this place was as if it could cure us. We head more down until we hit the ground. We enter one of the buildings and we found Yoko.

-Oh, hi, Soma. Destiny.- say Yoko.

\- You're going to act as Julius's contact here?- I ask her.

\- Yes. There was no one living here, so I thought it'd be okay. Oh, that rough-looking guy's right across from me. What was his name again?- ask Yoko.

\- Hammer?-we answer at the same time.

\- Yes, that's it. What is he doing here?- ask Yoko.

\- He came to help me.- I answer.

\- Honestly, you didn't ask him to come, did you, Soma?- ask Yoko. What kind of question is that?

\- Of course I didn't.- I answer her.

\- I'm sure you wouldn't. But it's too dangerous for him to be here. Can't you tell him to leave, Soma?- ask Yoko. As if I haven't done that yet.

\- I told him already. He wouldn't budge. Besides, it's hopeless now. Especially after someone who's not supposed to be here showed up.- I say.

\- Huh? Well, if he wouldn't listen to you, I suppose it is hopeless. By the way, I gained a new ability.- say Yoko.

\- A new ability? What?- I ask her. Could that be possible?

\- So the power of dominance lets you control the souls of monsters, right?- ask Yoko.

\- Yes.- I answer.

\- So I thought I could use magic to draw the monster souls out and use them.- say Yoko.

\- You mean release the souls?- I ask her.

\- Something like that. Of course, I would need your cooperation, Soma. And it's not something that's easy to do.- say Yoko.

\- So how do you plan to use these freed souls?- I ask her.

\- Well, I can fuse the freed souls with a weapon, thus creating a new weapon. The souls you use will be lost, though.- say Yoko.

\- Can you even do that?- I ask her.

\- That's rather rude of you to ask! I may not look the part, but I am considered an exceptional spell caster. Just tell me if you need something I'll prove it to you.- say Yoko.

\- Calm down, Yoko. You're making a scene right now.- say Destiny very irritate and I could see why because I was in the same condition as her.

\- Okay, then.- I answer her.

\- Oh, and by applying my ability, I may be able to reduce the souls used. I'm not sure if you'll need it, but just keep that in mind.- say Yoko.

\- Got it.- I say.

\- So, may I help you with anything today?- ask Yoko. I give her my Short Sword and she use one of my souls to use with it. For example… Armor Knight. Went the soul fuse with the sword… it transform into a Cutlass. With only that we leave her and head toward Hammer's shop.

\- That was interesting.- say Destiny.

\- Oh, really? I thought you didn't like to hear about it.- I say to her.

\- I don't mean that. I mean that Yoko exaggerates went someone makes her feel useless or that they ignore her.- say Destiny.

\- You seem as if you know her quiet well.- I say to her.

\- Well, yeah. She's my teacher after all.- she answer and I stop which make her to pass me and later she stop and look back at me. – What?

\- Seriously?- I ask her.

\- Yeah. She was my teacher long before Aria. Only that I spend only the Winter Vacations with her while Aria had to stay at the academy for the entire years in there. And the worse part was that she had Arikado with her. He was always following her to everywhere she went and that was making me feel furious.- say Destiny. For the first time I have seem her act went she was angry, but never at this stage. I most say that she make me smile at that because probably it was truth. After all, I was jealous of Arikado last year because Aria and him seem as if they were very close. Only that Aria seem irritate with his presence.

\- You know, you're acting as if you were still 5 years old.- I say and that make her to look at me and her face turn red which make me laugh about it.

\- Shut up. It's not funny.- say Destiny already embarrass about herself.

\- Alright. I'll stop, if I can.- I say which she glare at me for a deathly blow. Then we finally reach Hammer's Shop.

\- Hey, welcome. So whadaya think? Not a bad shop, hey?- ask Hammer.

\- Of all the weirdest places to set up a shop…- I say to him.

\- Have a look around and don't be so cheap!- say Hammer which seem unusual.

-?- I keep myself with a question face.

\- Yoko's in the area. I saw her earlier. She must've come after me.- say Hammer blushing.

\- Oh, brother.- say Destiny putting a hand on her face. I almost want to laugh at that because of the way Destiny was acting.

\- That's not it.- I answer immediately before I start laughing.

\- Geez! You sure are quick to put a man down, aren't ya?- ask Hammer.

\- She's here to investigate the cult, she said.- I answer.

\- Well, whatever the case, I can tell you I'm a lot more motivated this time.- say Hammer. Didn't you come to back me up? – Anyway look around and buy somethin' already!- and so I did. Also Destiny buy some things but she seem as if she didn't like Hammer at all. Then we head to another place and search for Celia.


	6. Chapter 5: The Voice

**Chapter 5:**

**The Voice**

**(Destiny's POV)**

By going for so many parts… finally we found a corridor and for our surprise… Celia was there.

-! You!- say Soma scream at her. And she wasn't alone.

\- Ah… you've come. Just as I predicted.- say Celia.

\- Celia Fortner…- say Soma.

\- You're kiddin', right? You're tellin' me this punk's the lord of darkness? Ha!- say a tall and muscular man who have reddish hair and start to insulted Soma.

\- Judging matters merely on appearance? Tsk, task. Simpletons are so vexing.- say another man who was shorter than the first one and he have light brown hair.

\- What'd ya call me, Dmitrii?!- scream the reddish man. So that was his name, but who is the other one?

\- Hmph. I merely stated the fact.- say Dmitrii.

\- Dario, Dmitrii. Both of you, enough.- say Celia. She seem as her mother in some way.

\- Tch!- say Dario.

-…- Dmitrii didn't say a thing.

\- Excuse their behavior. Welcome to our House, home to our Church.- say Celia and this was really annoying because as I can see... she tries to predict the future.

\- You talk as if you were expecting me…- say Soma.

\- That's the point, dummy.- I say to him in a whisper since we were very close to each other.

\- You fear that you will imperil innocents for who you are and can become. Am I not correct?- ask Celia. Okay, now I see that she's trying to put Soma into a corner.

\- …Yes. I fell for your ruse. Why would you want to resurrect the dark lord?- ask Soma.

\- We do not desire the dark lord per se. For god to be perfectly good, there must be a being of perfect darkness.- say Celia.

\- That has nothing to do with me. If this world does need a perfect dark being, one should emerge. Isn't that how it works?- ask Soma.

\- Perhaps that is so. And perhaps it is not. What is true, however, is that the power of darkness steadily grows faint. The lord of darkness must be enthroned without fail. And not a moment too soon.- say Celia. This wasn't good. If I'm sure what she's about to do then… we're all in big trouble.

\- But that doesn't mean…- say Soma, but then Dario interrupt him.

\- I heard enough already. Let's rip this punk apart right here and now!- scream Dario and I was ready to pull my weapon out in any case.

\- Have patience. He will try to stop me using whatever means. There is no need for haste.- say Celia.

\- Hunh? What are you saying?- ask Dario. Now that I see it. I think that even if he's strong and tall, he really is stupid.

\- He is in our hands now. We can destroy him whenever, however we wish.- say Dmitrii.

\- Correct. This will also serve as a test for the both of you.- say Celia.

\- I see.- say Dmitrii.

\- Wait a second! Test? What test? I didn't hear about that!- scream Dario.

\- Are you incapable of thinking even a little? There is but one dark lord, yet there are two candidates - you and I.- say Dmitrii.

\- Duh! I know that!- scream Dario.

\- Then get this through your hollow skull. Whoever defeats this boy becomes chosen as the lord of darkness.- say Dmitrii.

\- Oh, I get now… Yeah, okay! This'll make it fun!- say Dario. - Next time I see you, punk, I'll burn you to ashes!

\- Will see about that, idiot!- I scream at him. I notice that everyone look at me and specially Dario who seem shock by my sudden phrase.

\- Will see about that, Miss.- say Dario and leave.

\- I shall depart, also. I see no significance in my presence here at this time.- say Dmitrii who also leave us.

\- So those two are the dark lord's candidates…- say Soma.

\- Correct. They were born at the same time as Dracula's demise. They are inheritors of Dracula's dark powers.- say Celia.

\- But that's not guarantee that they can become the dark lord.- say Soma.

\- They can. By shattering Dracula's soul. If you wish to stop me, I shall be waiting for you at the top. I may even change my mind if you survive my traps.- say Celia and with that she disappear.

**(Soma's POV)**

This was very odd about this. First she want me to come here and now she plans to use them to become the dark lord. This was so much for me.

_-And here I thought that by now you would be better than this._\- say a voice and at first I thought it was Destiny, but she seem to be thinking what just happen. - _Actually… She is thinking all that has happen you big dummy._\- With that I was sure that someone was specking to me, but who? It's as if it was reading my thoughts. -_ Actually… I am reading your thoughts if that's what you really scare of._

\- Who are you?- I ask in a whisper only I could hear.

\- _You know that it's not necessary to speck at out. And besides… by only reading your thoughts I can really know what you're really thinking right now._\- say the voice.

\- (Who are you?)- I ask again but this time in my mind.

\- _I can't believe that you have forgotten me. And specially my voice._\- say the voice and now that I think about it. It was from a woman, but I couldn't remember from who it was. Then I start to scan my memories and try to find that kind of voice until… I found it and that make my eyes be very wide.

\- (Aria?)- I ask.

\- _Finally! I thought that I have to spell it all for you._\- say Aria.

This can't be it. She's supposed to be death and now I'm hearing her voice in my head. Okay, now I'm sure that I'm illuminating, first I was thinking about her and that I wouldn't see her again. And now I'm hearing her voice?

\- _You know… you're cute went you can't find the answer went it's obviously me._\- say Aria. Okay, I'm not illuminating.

\- (But… Why can I only hear you? Why are you talking to me anyway? I thought you were death! Don't you see how much I suffer because of that day?)- I say to her and then she was silent for a moment.

\- _I'm sorry. But what happen back then… was supposed to happen. And… the reason why I'm talking to you is because there's something that I need to make sure so that I can finally go._\- she answer and the last word make her sound as if she was angry at me for making that question.

\- (Sorry if I make you angry. It's just… talking to you all of the sudden makes me feel adware. And specially if you're in my head.)- I say finally and then I hear a giggle.

\- _And here I thought that you couldn't be more pervert than before._\- say Aria and this time my face turn red. Why was she making this kind of phrases all of the sudden?

\- (I'm not a pervert, Aria. And if I was… maybe instead of giving you a kiss that day I should have probably took you there even if your grandfather was there.)- I say which make me smirk about that because it was truth. If I was really a pervert I should have done that.

\- _You really are strange._\- say Aria.

\- (You don't have any idea.)- I answer until…

\- Soma?- ask Destiny.

\- Yes?- I ask her.

\- Are you okay? You seem kind of pale. More than usual.- say Destiny and with that I feel as if she knew about Aria.

\- I-It's nothing. I'm find.- I say to her. But she didn't look so sure about my answer.

\- If you say so. We better get going, otherwise those two from before are going to look for use instead.- say Destiny already walking toward the exit. I look at her and notice how similar she and her sister look like. Not only in their appearance but also in their way of acting and caring for other's instead of themselves.

\- _I heard you._\- say Aria and that make me realize that I should be careful to what I'm thinking otherwise she's going to get mad or worse… try to make my head into a living nightmare. – _Actually… it's already a living nightmare._ – Okay now I'm totally between the wall and the sword. If handling Destiny is a pain, now having Aria around in my head is already too complicate. God, what did I do to deserve this?


	7. Chapter 6: Dark Human Soul

**Chapter 6:**

**Dark Human Soul**

**(Soma's POV)**

I face a new monster who have the ability to crush the ice and that was very handy if you ask me. Destiny said that she was going to wait for at the gate. Aria never speck to me because she said that this was something that I need to do alone. By the time it was over… we head up to another place. Destiny seem as if she could feel something bad and it was bothering her, well not only that. Aria also seem distant, she also feel that even if she was in my head. By the time we reach some kind of ballroom, Destiny start to fight without waiting for me and Aria seem to use a shield around us, just in case if anything happen to us. Destiny was shock by this and look at me. I just told her that her sister was inside my head which cause her to punch me on my face. She was angry and Aria told me that I should have told her sooner otherwise she might have done something worse than this. Destiny was happy, but at the same time sad. Her sister was okay in any way, but we didn't know if she was alive or death. The only way to know if she was real was by looking at my necklace that she give me back at Dracula's Castle. She told me that if something happen to her… to look at it, if the light of the crystal stop shinning that mean that… she was death. But if it keep shinning that mean that she was okay. And I was glad that it was shining with all its force. We head toward a gate and pass it, this time, Destiny and Aria keep herself with me which was very unusual.

-?!- I keep my face in surprise and Destiny and Aria seem the same way as I am. We see how Dmitrii was facing a monster. The monster attack him and for some reason Dmitrii attack the monster with the same attack. By that the monster was gone and he seem to notice us.

\- Oh, excuse me for that uncouth scene. You're one of the dark lord candidates…- I say to him.

\- Dmitrii Blinov.- say Dmitrii.

\- You were fighting a demon. Does that mean you've forsaken Celia?- I ask him.

\- You have drawn the wrong conclusion. This is merely a ritual to gain power.- say Dmitrii.

\- A ritual?- I ask him.

\- You witnessed it, yes? Unless you are as dim as Dario, you should have discerned my ability.- say Dmitrii. Okay, now I know that he thinks I'm an idiot as Dario.

\- _This guy is making me mad already._\- say Aria.

\- (Control yourself.)- I say to her in my mind.

\- So, that's what it is. The ability to copy magic attacks…- I say.

\- Ah, how observant of you. Now, since there is no one else to disrupt us…- say Dmitrii.

\- Hold it. I don't have any reason to fight you. Do you have any reason for going along with Celia's scheme?- I say to him.

\- None whatsoever.- say Dmitrii.

\- Well, then!- I make him to answer me.

\- Calm down, Soma.- say Destiny very close to me in any case if she need to stop me.

\- However, I have this power. I wish to know the meaning of it, its significance. Is that not a natural desire?- ask Dmitrii.

\- And for that, you want to become the dark lord?- I ask him.

\- Is that so wrong? Refining my power will finally provide me with answers. Let us begin.- say Dmitrii who didn't waste in anytime to attack us.

\- Destiny!- I scream at her and she was already in front of me.

\- Always ahead of you.- she say to me and she give me a smile.

\- _Pay attention, Soma. This guy is not fooling around. And his powers of copying any magic powers will surely be a great problem._\- say Aria. For the first time she was acting as the warrior she was and not feel uncomfortable with me and her sister. Or could it be that she's jealous?

\- (Alright.)- I say to her but she never respond me. After a while… I defeat him.

\- It's over!- I scream at him.

\- Tch, I came up short it seems…- say Dmitrii.

\- I won't take your life. Just give up.- I say to him.

\- You dare pity me? Soon you shall be the one that will be pitied upon. Gwaah!- scream Dmitrii and fall to the ground.

\- _His dead!_\- scream Aria for the sudden surprise.

\- What? Dead? That can't be?!- I ask her.

\- Soma! Watch out!- scream Destiny, but it was too late. Something from Dmitrii came toward me.

\- Unh!- I scream.

\- Soma!- scream both of them.

-What was that? Did I gain dominance over a human soul? No, I gained no power… But… what was that light?- I ask.

\- I'm not so sure, but… that light wasn't good.- say Destiny.

\- _She's right. And I have a bad feeling about this._\- say Aria. Both of them were right, this wasn't good. Whatever that was… I better take it out.


	8. Chapter 7: Talisman

**Chapter 7:**

**Talisman**

**(Aria's POV)**

Soma was facing many demos among the way until we reach a certain door which on the other side was Dario. I notice that my sister was worry very much about Soma, but I notice that because she knows that I'm inside his head… she might think that she will also lose me. If only they knew that I'm not inside Soma's head.

-Here at last! You really stepped outta bounds, punk!- scream Dario.

\- Huh?- ask Soma.

\- Dmitrii. I'm talking about Dmitrii.- say Dario.

\- I didn't mean to kill your friend. I didn't finish- start saying Soma, but Dario interrupt him.

\- Hunh? Whaddaya sayin'? I wanted to pummel that uppity jerk myself!- say Dario.

\- Doesn't your friend's death mean anything to you?- ask Soma. I couldn't believe that Soma would still be the one to make questions like that went the answer was very obvious by now.

\- Him? Ha! You gotta be jokin'. Ah, let's get on with this already.- say Dario.

\- Why do you want to become the dark lord anyway?- ask Soma. And here we come again.

\- Why? Look at this power!- say Dario and the whole place turn into ashes. – Can you imagine how crazy it'll be with even more power?!

\- You're insane…- say Soma. For the first time I agree with him, but that guy is really crazy if you ask me.

\- And you yap way too much! Come on, punk! I'll roast ya to a cinder!- scream Dario. That statement make me almost to laugh because it was truth in some way. Soma was the only one who makes all the talking until he gets satisfied with himself. But calling him punk was already too much. Then the battle start. They were even, until Soma defeat him.

\- You can give up trying to become the dark lord.- say Soma.

\- A punk like you… You're not walkin' away from this…- say Dario and start to use his powers again.

\- Dario, enough. – say Celia.

\- Celia… Don't try to stop me! A man's got his pride!- scream Dario.

\- I know that. But I am not prepared to loss the last candidate. We'll pull back for now. I have another plan…- say Celia.

\- Wroaah!- scream Dario.

\- I underestimated you. But this game isn't over yet. I shall be waiting on the uppermost floor. Come if you dare!- say Celia. And with that she was gone. I didn't know what to do know. Then Destiny came and together we leave that place. We were now in a place where puppets were everywhere. Then in our way… someone scream.

\- Soma!- scream Arikado.

\- ?- Soma start to question himself. Then Arikado show himself and Destiny was with her hair up. I knew that she was afraid of him. Because of the way he came and scream to Soma.

\- I told you not to get involved, didn't I?- Arikado ask.

\- You most be joking with that question.- say Destiny.

\- _And the devil comes in._\- I say and I could feel that Soma was wondering why I call him that.

\- Arikado! What are you doing here? I thought that you were protecting Mina…- say Soma and with that I start to feel and see that Soma was still worry about her. Could this be that he loves her?

\- Mina is fine. My colleagues are providing protection. Besides, keeping you under observation gets priority.- say Arikado and this time I feel angry because that was exactly how he treat me went I was younger.

\- _Here comes again…_\- I start to say.

\- You're still treating me as if I were the dark lord. Haven't you seen enough?- ask Soma and I could see that he was also angry by that.

\- (How did you make him do never bother you with simple topics, Aria?)- ask Soma.

\- _To be exact… I don't know. I only told him the truth of what I was thinking of him and sometimes he leaves me alone, but in your case is going to be tricky._\- I say to him.

\- (Why?)- ask Soma.

\- _Because as you said before… His treating you as if you were the dark lord, you dummy._\- I say to him and with that he stop asking questions.

\- I need you to understand. You are considered to be extremely dangerous…- say Arikado.

\- …- say Soma.

\- But sense you're here, I suppose I can't stop you. While under my supervision, I'll prepared to overlook use of excessive force. Besides, we can't just allow this cult to carry on this way.- say Arikado.

\- You just exahurated.- say Destiny. With that I start to laugh.

\- Th-Thanks. I appreciate it.- say Soma.

\- Also, Mina entrusted me with this. It's for you.- say Arikado and walk toward Soma and hand him a letter and a talisman.

\- What? A letter? And a talisman?- ask Soma and with that he walk a little far from Destiny and Arikado.

**Dear Soma, **

**If you're reading this, you've probably be gone after that cult. I had a feeling you would when you disappeared after that incident. I know that you worry about me, Soma. But, I worry just as much about you, too. I won't ask you to come back right away because you're way too stubborn. But please promise me that whatever happens, you'll come back unharmed. Oh, and don't forget about the talisman! I'm sure it'll come in handy. I'll be praying for you.**

**Always,**

**Mina**

I couldn't believe what I just read and I make sure that Soma didn't notice me. This was clear that he and Mina have been going out sends I disappear when everyone thought that I was death.

-Mina…- say Soma in a whisper and in a lovely voice. This was more than enough to make me realize of all this. Soma love me… but only back then. Now… he loves Mina.

\- Soma.- say Arikado.

-!- Soma then realize of Arikado and Destiny's presence.

\- Brief me on the situation. What have you discovered?- ask Arikado.

\- Uh… Sure.- say Soma. And he describe everything to him even that I was in his head.

\- Understood. But the fact that Celia mentioned a "plan" doesn't sound good.- say Arikado.

\- The only thing I can do is keep climbing towards the top floor.- say Soma.

\- Fine, you do that. In the meantime, I'll try to track down Dario's whereabouts.- say Arikado and start to leave until he stop. – By the way…

\- ?- Destiny and Soma were in a question look.

\- How did you know that Aria was in your head?- ask Arikado.

\- It was when I met Dmitrii and Dario with Celia. At first she didn't spoke at that time, until…they left she talk to me. At first I thought that it was Destiny, but she keep talking to me and I didn't know who it was. She gave me some scoops to know who she really was.- say Soma, but the way he said it. Make me want to cry because his tone was sad.

\- So… you're telling me that you didn't recognize her at first?- say Arikado.

\- Are you idiot or what?! Can't you see what have you done?!- scream Destiny. This was the first time that I see her act like that.

\- What did I just do?- ask Soma.

\- Is not what you did but what you said.- say Arikado.

\- What do you mean?- ask Soma.

\- Aria talk to you for a reason. And the way that you didn't recognize her at first might make her feel sad.- say Arikado.

\- What are you guys talking about?- ask Soma.

\- You really are dummy. What happen back at Dracula's Castle?!- scream Destiny and that make Soma to realize what he did back then. – That's right. She die in front of your eyes. What do you think she's feeling right now?

\- She's right. Aria might be a strong, silent and maybe deadly with those characteristics. But that fact that she does feel even if someone makes her feel bad… she wouldn't show it. She will only show that she doesn't care went she really does care.

\- Do you realize what have you done?- ask Destiny.

\- She's not angry at me, right?- ask Soma. If only he knew.

\- Let me ask you something. Has Aria spoken to you ever sends that time?- ask Arikado.

\- Yes.- answer Soma.

\- And now?- ask Arikado. With that he was silent and this time he didn't dare to look at him.

\- I see.- say Destiny very angry.

\- If Aria talks to you again… Make sure to tell her the truth.- say Arikado.

\- The truth? What truth?- ask Soma.

\- About what you really feel.- say Arikado and with that he left.

\- What does he mean about what I feel?- ask Soma.

\- Dummy. He try to said, what you really feel about Aria. Do you even feel something about her?- ask Destiny.

\- Of course I do! I…- say Soma.

\- I mean, do you really love her? Because right now it would probably be that she doesn't think of that anymore.- say Destiny.

\- What do you mean?- ask Soma. He really doesn't even care about me anymore.

\- I mean that she thinks that you don't know who you really love. To her or to someone else.- say Destiny and then I could feel that he understock already. But I wouldn't talk to him now.

\- (Aria. Aria… Are you there? Say something… please.)- say Soma but I wouldn't even try it. And with that they start walking while I keep myself silent.


	9. Chapter 8: Is She Gone?

**Chapter 8:**

**Is She Gone?**

**(Soma's POV)**

After what Arikado and Destiny told me… Aria has never spoken the whole time. I was beginning to get worry about her. After defeating the Puppet Master… I was surer that Aria wasn't there because I couldn't feel her power protecting me or her presence. Then we were at Yoko's Place, I think is time that she knows the truth about Aria already.

-Oh, Soma, Aria? Am I glad to see you!- say Yoko.

\- Glad?- we ask at the same time.

\- What was that man's name? Hammer?- ask Yoko. Now I was sure that he did something to her.

\- Did he try something funny?- I ask her.

\- I often notice him glaring at me.- say Yoko.

\- (I don't think he's glaring, but…)- I start to think.

\- Since he is a neighbor, I usually give him a smile, but he always looks away. Did I do something to upset him?- ask Yoko.

\- No, you're imagining it. He just looks rough, so it looks like he's glaring. I'll ask him about it the next time I have the chance.- I say to her.

\- You will? Thank you. How may I help you today?- ask Yoko.

\- That's if you can.- say Destiny very angry. Then Yoko notice the tension between us.

\- Did something happen?- she ask.

\- Actually… many things have happen.- I say to her.

\- Then tell me.- say Yoko.

\- Aria has return.- say Destiny which make Yoko to be shock.

\- Did you have to said it that way?- I ask her.

\- Either way, she will know it.- say Destiny.

\- How? When? Where? Where is she?- ask Yoko at the same time.

\- She's in Soma's head.- say Destiny which make her even more shock.

\- What do you mean in Soma's head?- ask Yoko.

\- She's speaks in my head, Yoko. I don't know even myself. But she start to speck to me sends I met Dmitrii and Dario.- I say to her.

\- Is she dare right now? What is she thinking?- she ask me very happy but then I look down and Destiny turn around.

\- She hasn't talk to me sends…- I start but I couldn't find the words anymore.

\- What do you mean?- ask Yoko.

\- Soma doesn't know who he really likes or love in other words and Aria has notice it. With that… Soma said something about her that make her be sad and she hasn't speck to him sends then.- say Destiny.

\- Oh…- say Yoko very sad. – Soma… whatever you do… don't make her sad. She has already suffer too much to make her suffer even more.

\- I'll try.- I say.

\- No, don't try! DO IT!- scream Destiny to me. She was about to hit me again but she stop and walk away from here.

\- I better go now.- I say to her.

\- Good luck, Soma.- say Yoko and with that I left. I try to find Destiny, but she was gone. I was sure that she went toward Hammer's shop so I went there. But to my bad luck… she wasn't there.

\- Soma? You came at the right time.- say Hammer.

\- ?- I have a confuse look now.

\- I just got a new magazine in today, "UMA News." It's about real monsters. I think it's got news about this area, too. It's gotta be good.- say Hammer.

\- I'll buy it if I feel like it. Hey, but watch out. Don't you dare read it in my shop. These things sell info. If you look at it for free, it's the same as stealing.- say Hammer.

\- I know that.- I say to him and make wonder why is he acting like that.

\- Okay, as long as you get that through your head. It's released every so often, so check in to see if a new issue's arrived.- say Hammer.

\- Okay.- I say.

\- So, wanna buy it now?- ask Hammer and I start to check it out. Then once I was done I return to Yoko and transform some of my weapons. Once it was over I start to get going even without Destiny and Aria. Now I feel alone than ever.

\- (Aria… what did I do to make you mad?)- I ask her, hoping that she would hear me at least. Then I start to keep going.

\- _You're not alone._\- Aria say in a whisper before I pass the portal to another place.

\- Aria?- I ask her, but it was too late and I was in another place. – Aria?- I ask her again but I never receive an answer. Then I remember what she just told me. She was right. I was never alone. Now… I most keep fighting.


	10. Chapter 9: The Decision

**Chapter 9:**

**The Decision**

**(Aria's POV)**

After I broke connection with Soma I open my eyes and I was lay down in a comfortable bed. I knew where I was and with who. Then someone was beside me, she have reddish hair and was holding my hand.

-Mom? Mom, wake up.- I whisper to her and she start to rise her head. Her beautiful dark brown eyes were crying.

\- Aria. I thought you'll never woke up.- say mom.

\- You know that I will communicate with someone. There is no need to cry went I fall asleep.- I say to her and I give her a smile.

\- I know, but… we almost lost you once. I don't want to lose you again.- say Mom.

\- Sky. Let your daughter relax for a bit. You know that her wound has a curse and she needs to break it no matter what.- say a woman with dark hair and green eyes.

\- Evelyn.- say Mom.

\- Grandmother.- I say to her. She smile at me and walk beside me. I was wearing a long blue dress. I sit up on the bed and my grandmother sit beside me. She took my left sleeve off and expose my scar. That's right, the wound that I make myself last year… the sacrifice that I made back then… was still there. But by doing that. The cost for me to return was giving me a curse. I will never live if I don't break it this year.

\- Your scar hasn't even fait away.- say grandmother. My grandmother is Evelyn Fernandez, a High Powerful Sorceress. The most powerful of her kind. She's my grandfather's wife.

\- Wasn't the scar suppose to fait away from a long time ago?- ask my mother. My mother is Sky Aulin, a High Powerful Priestess. The most powerful of her kind. As you can see she's my father's wife.

\- Is everything alright?- ask a man with dark brown hair and green eyes.

\- John.- say my grandmother and my mother at the same time.

\- Dad.- I say. That's right. That man is my father.

\- How are you, dear?- ask my father.

\- I'm fine.- I answer and with that he smile at me.

\- Did you contact someone?- ask father.

\- Yes…- I say but then I feel depress again.

\- Aria? What's wrong?- ask mother.

\- It's… it's nothing.- I say finally. Then I was sure that my decision was clear now. – Went are we going to return?

\- In an hour.- say father. And that make me be relief.

**(Evelyn's POV)**

I know that Aria was hurt and that she was in danger, but what she saw and hear went she was contacting someone make her be sad now.

Last year, at the same day from the eclipse. That Dracula was about to be reborn… I was preparing for the great evil until… it was over and a great light descend from the sky to my temple and in the floor a girl with dark hair was there. And I found her clothes with blood, I was very worry until… I feel her strong aura and touch her, and I scan her previous moments. Then I realize and I was shock. It was my granddaughter. I was shock to see her very different from before and I notice that by consuming the dark powers… her appearance change and that she have to make the sacrifice to let everyone out. Almond them was… the reincarnation of Dracula and… Julius? He's alive, he's alive! I start to cry and I call the other sorceress to help me with my granddaughter. I notice that her wound was the source of the sacrifice and for some reason, God have giving her another chance, but with a curse. The scar was the meaning of the curse because no matter what we did… the scar will never fait away. Later I call her parents and they came as soon as possible, they were also shock to see her different. It almost took half a year so that she would wake up. By the time she did… she told us to never tell the others that she was alive because that will make them more pain than what they saw back at Dracula's Castle. She was still weak and we notice that her life force was becoming weaker as well. The curse was killing her very slowly unless she find a way to break it. She told us that Julius, my husband and John's father… was alive. That he have amnesia all this time after he defeat Dracula. John and Sky were shock to learn that her childhood friend, Soma Cruz, was the reincarnation of Dracula. Not only that… she was in love with him. They were about to tell her that she should be away from him, but by learning that he refuse to be the dark lord himself… they start to believe that… the boy was not the dark side of Dracula. Instead he was the good side of Dracula that was reborn. Only that the dark side wanted to be unleash. We were worry that her scar was about to consume her life very soon and that until a year she have to break it. By the moment she open her eyes the time was beginning to take its place. The time was against her and we have to return to Japan. We were in Cairo, Egypt. We have little time and we must take this opportunity because from the very start she told us that the answer and way to break the curse was in Japan. We were all going to return to Hakuba Shrine, Japan. And I will finally see Julius once again.

**(Aria's POV)**

The only reason why I was able to contact only Soma was because of his necklace. The only thing that he gave me back at Dracula's Castle. And I gave him mine. I was ready to face my destiny once and for all, the only think that is standing in my way is… Soma. Time to return to the place that started all this. Soma… I'm going back.


	11. Chapter 10: Apologize

**Chapter 10:**

**Apologize**

**(Aria's POV)**

We were now on a plane and this time we were going to have to wait until we reach Japan.

-Dad?- I ask who was beside me.

\- Yes?- he ask me.

\- Can I fall asleep right now?- I ask him and he seem to understand what I mean.

\- Of course. Whatever happens, I will stop them from waking you up.- say Dad.

\- Thank you.- I say to him and I hug him. He return it.

\- You're welcome.- say Dad and with that I relax myself. I place the sit to be in a sleepy way so I would fall asleep soon. I grab Soma's necklace and I close my eyes. I concentrate until my conscious was with Soma this time. By the time I open my eyes I notice that Soma was going into a dark corridor. Then he have to stop because Celia was in his way.

\- ?!- Soma was in shock now.

\- You've only come this far? You seem to be taking this rather leisurely.- say Celia.

\- What are you trying to say?- ask Soma.

\- _This can't be good._\- I say.

\- (Aria?! Where have you been?! I was worry about you!)- scream Soma which make me be shock at that. I scan his memories and I notice that he have already told grandfather that I was in his head and that I haven't talk to him for a long time.

\- _Did you seriously have to tell grandfather?!_\- I scream at him and this time he was embarrass of what I just say.

\- (Sorry.)- say Soma.

\- Daria has grown stronger by fusing with the demon of fire I summoned for him.- say Celia.

\- I see. Is that your plan?- ask Arikado.

\- _And the devil shows up._\- I say and I notice that Soma smile.

\- Soma, back off.- scream Julius and this time I was shock to see him.

\- _Grandfather?_\- I ask.

\- Arikado! Julius, too!- say Soma very shock.

\- Your presence is without meaning. No one can stop Dario now. The emergence of the new lord of darkness is all but certain now.- say Celia and then she disappear.

\- Julius! I'm sensing a surge of magical power coming from the river. It must be Dario. You go after him. I'll track down Celia.- say Arikado and leave very fast.

\- Soma, from here on, you stay away and let us take care of it.- say Julius and he run away looking for Dario.

\- _Does he really think, that you'll stay here? You're incredibly stubborn to stay for your own good._\- I say.

\- (And you know what? I think that you're on my side even if you don't like it.)- say Soma.

\- _What other option do I have?_\- I ask him and he smile and with that he walk.

\- (I'm glad that you're back. Sorry if I make you suffer. I didn't want to make you feel bad, but I guess that I don't understand what you really feel until it is too late.)- say Soma and for the first time I could see that he was sorry for all that happen, but the damage is already there. No matter what he did, I already know how his feelings are.

\- _You have nothing to apologize for._\- I say to him and with that we keep with our journey.


	12. Chapter 11: Test

**Chapter 11:**

**Test**

**(Aria's POV)**

We were going to different parts to find Dario and Celia, until we enter a room and inside my grandfather was on the ground.

-Ungh!- scream my grandfather.

\- Julius!- scream Soma.

\- I'm fine. Don't worry.- say Julius.

-What? You done already? So much for the "legendary" Belmont!- scream Dario.

\- Hmph. Talk all you want…- say Julius.

\- Hey, punk! Looks like I can get me a little payback from ya! But I'm not at full power just yet… The throne chamber on the top floor - you were headin' there, weren't ya? That's where we'll settle scores once and for all.- say Dario and with that he leave.

\- Watch it. He's tough. Especially for me, since I can't use Magic Seals.- say Julius.

\- Hold on, Julius. You can't use Magic Seals?- ask Soma.

\- Uh-huh. What about it?- ask Julius.

\- Well, didn't you run into monsters that you couldn't destroy?- ask Soma.

\- No, I destroyed them before they could reconstitute. They weren't a problem. But this time, I don't think that'll work.- say Julius.

\- (You've got to be joking. That should've been impossible.)- say Soma.

\- _Well… nothing can be impossible, Soma._\- I say to him.

\- Forget about me. You can go on. I'll be fine.- say Julius.

\- He's expecting me. I'll be on my way.- say Soma.

\- Watch out for his fire attacks. But you can do it. Don't disappoint me.- say Julius.

\- Got it.- say Soma and we leave Julius behind. Once we were in another room…

\- _Soma…_\- I call him.

\- (Yes?)- he ask me.

\- _I think… that it's time for us… to take different ways._\- I say.

\- (What are you talking about?)- ask Soma.

\- _It's time for us… to say goodbye._\- I say finally.

\- (What?)- ask Soma.

\- _Goodbye, Soma._\- I say and I start to lose contact with him.

\- (Wait, Aria! Don't go! Aria!)- scream Soma, but it was too late and I close my eyes.

* * *

I open my eyes and we were still on the plane until heard it.

-Passengers. We have reach our destination. We're in Tokyo, Japan.- say the voice.

\- Good morning, my little daughter.- say Dad and I give him a little smile while I look at the window.

\- Did something happen dear?- ask grandmother went we start to descend.

\- Nothing.- I say weakly but they could hear my sad tone. Then once we were out of the plane we went to a place that grandmother knew so well were a portal will take us to the Hakuba Shrine. Once we pass it… we'll be in the shrine. And then I was back home. Time to face my destiny.


	13. Chapter 12: Aria Returns

**Chapter 12:**

**Aria Returns**

**(Soma's POV)**

I went were Celia have told me to go. For some reason I have a bad feeling about this, but I didn't have another option. I enter to the final path to end this and what I see… was the most shocking part.

-Huh?! Mina!- I was surprise to see that Mina was on a tree. Trap.

\- Soma!- scream Mina.

\- Soma Cruz. Behold, the last moments of your love one's life.- say Celia preparing her attack toward Mina.

\- Wait! Stop!- I scream, I try to stop her but she let go of her power and hit Mina.

\- S-Soma…- say Mina and then her head fall down… and never speck again. My shock, sadness and anger were realize.

\- Mina!- I scream with all my might.

**(Aria's POV)**

\- _Mina!_\- I hear Soma scream. That make me be alarm and I feel his dark powers going toward him.

\- Soma, NO!- I scream and my parents, my grandmother and Mina look at me with surprise. – I most go now!- I scream at them.

\- Aria! Calm down!- scream my mother.

\- NO! if I don't get there in time… he'll die!- I scream and Mina was alarm too. My grandmother open the portal for me.

\- Evelyn, no!- scream my mother.

\- Sky! If she doesn't do this she'll suffer and will be lost forever. Is that what you want?- ask grandmother.

\- No…- say mom in a whisper.

\- Aria… wait there is something else that we need to do to the portal.- say grandmother. I just pray that Soma will wait a little longer.

**(Soma's POV)**

\- You…- I say and I feel my dark power around me. – You heartless wench…

\- It certainly wasn't easy spiriting her away. Go ahead. Hate me. You hate me enough to wish death upon me, don't you?- ask Celia.

\- You… You'll pay for this…- I say and the dark energy came toward me.

\- The power of chaos is gathering… I was right. Now hate me more. When your hatred peaks, the new dark lord shall emerge.- say Celia.

\- If it means getting Mina's revenge, I'll do it. Make me the dark lord. Mina, forgive me… I can't honor your wish…- I say.

\- It's coming… the birth of the new dark lord!- scream Celia.

\- AAAAAAAAAAGH!- I scream… I was close.

**(Aria's POV)**

-Soma!- I scream and before I knew it… my body start to light up until it consume me.

\- Aria!- scream everyone, but I was already gone.

**(Soma's POV)**

\- Soma! Don't be fooled!- scream a voice that I knew so well.

\- !- I was surprise to see him here.

\- That Mina is a fake!- scream Arikado. A fake?

\- Arikado! Why must you always get in the way?- scream Celia.

\- Soma!- scream a girl that I knew so well too.

\- Destiny?- I ask her weakly.

\- Destiny! Get out of here!- scream Arikado.

\- Don't you dare transform into the dark lord, you big dummy!- she scream at me and she was very worry about me.

\- How clever of you to use a Doppelganger. Ah, but you haven't won just yet…- say Arikado and then the power of chaos stop coming toward me and I fall down to the floor.

\- Uuuuugh!- I scream.

\- What?! What's wrong?- ask Arikado.

\- Soma!- scream Destiny again. Then the power of chaos that I once cover start to be out and went toward the Doppelganger until it was finally out. From there a light came into the view and it start to descend and instead of Mina was…

\- D-Dmitrii…- say Celia.

\- I should thank my lucky stars for making good my escape. I managed to loosen myself when the boy's emotions shifted momentarily.- say Dmitrii.

\- I thought you'd died…- say Celia.

\- Shedding my former body was a desperate gamble. But it has worked out quite well.- say Dmitrii.

\- You copied the power of dominance from Soma?- ask Arikado.

\- Ah, so you understand. I touched the boy's soul and copied his ability. And I have been doubly lucky in finding a suitable replacement for my body.- say Dmitrii.

\- Y-You obtained the same power as Soma Cruz?- ask Celia.

\- When I fought the boy, I confirmed one thing. Dracula's heir need not be the inheritor of the dark lord's power. I only need to possess the same ability to become the true dark lord's heir. And of course, only I could gain that ability.- say Dmitrii. The Arikado walk toward him.

\- I won't allow that.- say Arikado.

\- Have patience, Arikado. Or perhaps I should address you with your real name? When the boy began his dark transformation, I scanned memories of his past lives. Make one move, and the boy will die. You don't wish that, do you?- ask Dmitrii.

\- Hmph.- say Arikado.

\- NO!- I hear someone screaming and then my necklace start to shine even more until it illuminate the whole place. The light came out and was in front of me. The light start to form a shape and to my shock… it was from a girl.

\- It can't be!- scream Celia. She was more afraid than ever. Then the light stop and a girl with black hair, fair skin with a dark and green armor stuck before us. She have a sword that have a light aura around it.

\- You're here…- say Arikado speechless.

\- Sis?- ask Destiny.

\- Aria…- I say in a whisper.

\- If you dare put a finger on Soma, or to anyone of my friends… I will make you pay for all eternity.- say Aria in a deadly way.

\- Aria Belmont… the granddaughter of Julius Belmont.- say Dmitrii.

\- The High Powerful Vampire Hunter, Magician and Priestess…- say Celia.

\- Does becoming the dark lord really mean that much to you?- I ask him while I stuck up.

\- I have told you before, I wish to learn what my power signifies. Celia. I must gain dominance over more powerful demons. I will surpass the boy.- say Dmitrii.

\- So be it. Soma Cruz, I take back what I have said to you. It seems that death is your only destiny.- say Celia and both of them leave.

\- Arikado, where do you think they've gone?- I ask him.

\- I imagine that they've gone to the basement of the tower next to the castle. A foul, unearthly energy emanates from there. There must be a portal to the dark side that fuels the castle's existence.- say Arikado.

\- I see…- I say.

\- Don't do anything rash. You're not in any shape to fight now. Let us handle this.- say Arikado.

\- His power is mine. I must be the one to stop him.- I say to him.

\- … Fine… But Julius and I will go in first.- say Arikado.

\- Aria!- scream Destiny and then we both look where she was… she was already heading toward the exit.

\- Aria, wait!- I scream to her. She stop and only move her head a little to look at us. What I notice was that… she have become much more beautiful then the last time I saw her. Her dark hair, her fair skin and her green-brown-gray eyes… she have dark pants, green boots, a silver chest, long green gloves and a dark cape.

\- Aria, what's going…- Destiny start to ask her until she gasp. Aria turn completely to look at us and we all appreciate… the scar on her chest. The little that we could see, the same scar was glowing a dark purple light… as if some kind of poison was in there.

\- This is why I'm here…- say Aria and I notice that she was curse. – We must not wait any more time. Let's go!- scream Aria and she leave.

\- She's right.- say Arikado and he also leave. Going after her.

\- I should have known that he will go after her.- say Destiny very sad and I knew that she was in love with Arikado.

\- You love him.- I say and she look shock.

\- How did you know?- she ask me.

\- Because you're jealous of Aria.- I say to her.

\- And you're jealous of Arikado.- say Destiny.

\- I can't lie to you.- I say and I smile at which she return and we both went toward where those two went.


	14. Chapter 13: Destroy the Portal

**Chapter 13:**

**Destroy the Portal**

**(Aria's POV)**

By the time I got there I found out that grandfather was already there.

-Grandfather?- I ask him. He was frozen and I notice that he knew who I was.

\- Aria?- he ask me and he turn around. Went he see me I smile at him and I notice that he want to cry.

\- I'm back.- I say and then he cry while he hug me. We stay like that until Arikado show up.

\- How sweet of all of you.- say Arikado and I was angry again.

\- Will you at least… give us some time before you spoil everything!- I scream at him and then I heard that Julius start to laugh.

\- Now I know why she's angry at you all the time.- say Julius while he laugh even more.

\- That's enough.- say Arikado.

\- Grandfather… there's something that we need you to do.- I say and he stop laughing.

\- What is it?- he ask us.

\- We want you to open the gate.- say Arikado. Then Soma and Destiny show up.

\- Break this barrier? It's definitely possible. But there's no guarantee that I'll have energy left to fight.- say Julius.

\- Without your power, it's impossible for us to get through. They have to be stopped, at all costs.- say Arikado.

\- … Well, I suppose this is an emergency… Fine. Stand back.- say Julius and we took some steps away from him. I was next to Arikado while Destiny was with Soma. I want to be with him, but I knew that he was in love with someone else. - Here goes.- and we start to rise his power. Until he make the shape of a cross. Then I feel myself going toward my grandfather.

\- Aria!- scream Arikado and he embrace me and I grab him very tightly. Then I feel pain, my scar was making me collapse. – Aria, hold on.

\- YEAAAAAAH!- scream Julius. Then the barrier was gone. And I was gasping for air. – Ungh… The barrier… It's gone.

\- I'm sorry… - say Arikado letting me go but by the time he did that… I fall to the ground. – Aria!

\- Aria!- scream everyone. Arikado got me before I could hit the ground.

\- You're weak… that scar has curse you enough. You better stay here.- say Arikado.

\- Aria, are you alright?- ask Destiny.

\- She needs to rest now.- say Arikdado.

\- Go already! There's no time for chitchat.- say Julius.

\- Right.- say Arikado who lay me down and leave.

\- Soma? Growing old as a horrible thing.- say Julius.

\- Just relax. Don't worry. We'll take it from here.- say Soma.

\- All right. I'm counting on you. Don't let me down, kid.- say Julius.

\- I will.- say Soma.

\- Destiny...- I say to her.

\- Yes?- I ask her.

\- Go with Soma…- I say finally.

\- Are you sure? Yes. It's for the best.- say Destiny. Then Soma knee down and come to my hear.

\- I promise you, that I'll come back for you.- say Soma.

\- I know you will.- I say and with that they leave.

\- He really loves you.- say Julius.

\- I don't think so.- I say to him.

\- Believe me I know. Went we thought that you die… he was so devastate. He never look at another girl. Every time he look at Destiny… he look at you. Then went he learn that you were in his head… he was happy because there might be a chance to bring you back. And now that you're back… he doesn't want to let you go.- say Julius.

\- I wish that was true.- I say.

\- Why are you doubting?- ask Julius.

\- Because this curse… will kill me this day… unless… Soma… helps me… break it.- I say and everything turn dark.


	15. Chapter 14: Goodbye

**Chapter 14:**

**Goodbye**

**(Aria's POV)**

Sometime pass and I was sure that something was going on. I stuck up and make sure to go where Soma was. Grandfather let me go because there was nothing he could do. By the time I reach the entrants…

-Destiny? Where is Soma?- I ask her.

\- Inside.- say Destiny.

\- His in danger.- say Arikado very wounded.

\- Arikado!- we scream and run toward him before he collapse.

\- Aria… go in there… he needs you…- say Arikado.

\- I will. Destiny, take care of him.- I say and she nod. With that I leave.

By the time I was inside I found that Soma defeat the monster, but its power was going inside of him and was losing control.

-I… I…- start saying Soma and I knew that he was about to transform into the dark lord.

\- SOMA!- I scream at him.

\- Stop!- he scream. And then he use his own strength to fight back the darkness. And he did because the same dark power was pull of his body… along with the power of all the demons he cover amount the way. Then I run toward him and knee down.

\- Soma.- I say to him.

\- Aria.- he say while he look at me. Then he notice that my scar was glowing even more. My time was running out.

\- Soma… I need you to fight me.- I say to him.

\- What?- he ask me unbelievable.

\- I need you to fight me. And… take away my sword.- I say to him while I stand up and he stuck up also.

\- Why would I face you? And take your sword? What are you planning, Aria?- he ask me.

\- By taking my sword away… you'll have to place it on the scar until it pass through my heart.- I say finally.

\- I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't lose you again!- he scream at me.

\- You don't have other option.- I say and took my sword out.

\- I wouldn't fight you.- say Soma.

\- If you're not going to fight. I will make you fight.- I say and I start to attack him. He try to dodge it, but he make a mistake and I give him a wound on his arm.

\- Aria… if this is what you want… I will do it.- he say and took his own weapon out.

\- Finally. Let's see who is much stronger.- I say.

\- You'll find out very soon.- say Soma.

\- Let's fight!- I scream and we attack each other. We leave each other wounds… and we were becoming weaker with each wound and time… my time was about to run out. I took away his weapon and make it fall to another place… far away from him and my sword was already on his neck.

\- …- he was speechless.

\- I told you… never let your guard down.- I say and before I knew it… he took my sword away from my hands.

\- I think I should be saying that to you.- say Soma who push me to the ground and I look at him.

\- This isn't over yet.- I say and I use my powers. That make me feel pain and the scar was killing even more. Then I knew that this was over for me. And Soma almost trip, he was about to fall and place the sword on him. I jump in time so he would fall on top of me and… I feel pain on my chest.

\- Aria… NO!- scream Soma. And I knew that the sword was on my chest. Very deep and the blood was falling to the ground.

\- Soma…- I call him and I notice that he was crying. – This was… something that… I need you… to do.

\- Why?- he ask me.

\- Because… the scar was curse… and it was about to kill me… right now… and… because you're the reincarnation of Dracula… you were the only one to break the curse… by… placing the same sword that kill me… to break it…- I say and I notice that I was leaving.

\- Aria… I love you. I have always love you. Even went I thought you were death… I still love you.- he say and he kiss me.

\- I… love you… too…- I say in a whisper and… I couldn't see, hear, or smell any more.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**(Soma's POV)**

Aria's body vanish as if… from the beginning… she wasn't even here. Maybe she wasn't here. It was only her soul and spirit that need to be set free. I was glad… that I have the chance to see her again. Once I was out of the castle Arikado was waiting for me and together we notice that the castle crumble down.

-It's finally over. We're finished here. Let's go.- say Arikado, but I was questioning myself.

\- …- I keep myself silent.

\- Soma, what's wrong?- he ask me.

\- Tell me. Just what is the dark lord?- I ask him without turning around.

\- What Celia told you wasn't necessarily wrong. The dark lord is the entity opposite to god.- say Arikado.

\- Then that means there will always be a need for a dark lord. All because I ducked out from becoming the next in line!- I say.

\- Don't misconstrue me! Perhaps there is a need for the dark lord… But there is no reason at all for you to become the dark lord.- say Arikado.

\- But if it weren't for me, none of this would have happened!- I say to him.

\- You're neither a god nor a demon. You're only human. You have no chance at ever achieving perfection. Or are you saying you want to be the dark lord?- ask Arikado.

\- No… Of course not.- I say to him.

\- Then stay true to that. Look.- say Arikado and I found Yoko, Hammer, Julius and Destiny there looking at us. – There are people waiting for you. Don't break their hearts.

\- Everyone…- I say to them.

\- You kept your promise.- say Julius.

\- Welcome back, Soma.- say Yoko.

\- Looks like you're all done! Your face says it all.- say Hammer.

\- You did great, Soma.- say Destiny.

\- Arikado… You're right…- I say and then someone came toward me. – Mina! What are you doing here?

\- What do you mean? I was so worried…- say Mina about to cry.

\- Oh, Mina, I'm sorry. Don't cry.- I say to her.

\- Gotcha! Welcome back, Soma.- say Mina.

\- Poor Soma. She'll have you wrapped around her finger.- say Julius joking all of the sudden.

\- Oh, without a doubt.- say Yoko.

\- I'd like to be wrapped around Yoko's finger…- say Hammer.

\- Wh-What are you saying? We're not like that!- I scream at them already feeling embarrass.

\- Th-That's right!- scream Mina also to them.

\- No need to be bashful, you two.- say Julius.

\- Oh, Soma… and here I thought that you love my sister for good. Not for a pass time.- say Destiny which make me feel a shame and for some reason Destiny walk toward Arikado.

\- If the world needs in dark lord, it will emerge. Even if it's not you, Soma…- say Arikado.

\- I think it's time for them to know the truth, don't you think?- ask Destiny to Arikado and I notice that those two seem as if they were love birds. I look at Julius and he was smiling.

\- I think you're right.- say Arikado and then Destiny walk toward the trees.

\- You can come out already.- say Destiny smiling at who knows who. Then some figures came out… a man with dark brown hair and green eyes. And a woman with reddish hair and dark brown eyes.

\- We thought that we were late.- say the woman. She was beautiful but I couldn't remember who she was.

\- Mom. Dad.- say Destiny and that some of us to be shock. Then another figure came from behind them… a woman almost older than Destiny's parents. She have dark hair and dark green eyes. – Grand-Grandmother?

\- Grandmother?- ask Julius who walk toward them…

\- Julius.- say the woman with dark hair, she was smiling at him.

\- Evelyn.- say Julius who was beginning to cry and then they both hug each other. Then they kiss, Destiny's parents and herself start to clap. Then the rest of us. Then Destiny's parents went toward them with Destiny they hug each other.

\- The whole family is together.- say her mother.

\- Not all of us.- say Destiny.

\- I wouldn't be so sure if I were you.- say Evelyn who look toward the trees and we all feel a new presence. This power was very strong and went that person show itself… we were all shock. It was a girl with dark hair with green-brown-gray eyes.

\- Aria…- say Destiny.

\- Did you miss me?- she ask them and she walk toward her family. They receive her with a hug and now… the whole family was together. By the time they end their hug… all of them were crying. Aria went toward Arikado who seem that he want to cry.

\- Aria…- say Arikado.

\- Thank you. For… always protecting me.- say Aria and she took his hand and place something on it. By the time Arikado look at it… he let his tears fall and a smile was shown on his face. Then he hug her.

\- If you're going to be my brother-in-law… I would hope that you make my sister happy, okay?- ask Aria which make almost to everyone be shock.

\- Brother-in-law?- ask everyone. Destiny only giggle and walk toward them. Aria leave them and look at her sister and before our own eyes… Destiny kiss Arikado.

\- Congratulations, Destiny.- say Yoko and then Aria went toward Yoko and Hammer.

\- Hello.- say Aria and then Yoko hug her while she cry.

\- Don't do that ever again!- scream Yoko.

\- I wouldn't.- say Aria. Then Hammer hug her until she was off the ground. Then Mina run toward her and hug her.

\- We thought that we have lost you.- say Mina crying. – Aria… your scar… has vanish!- say Mina which make everyone to look at her chest and we notice that her scar was no longer there… as if it wasn't even there from the beginning.

\- The curse… has been broken.- say Aria and she took a few steps away from her and then her body start to shine. By the time the light was gone… instead of been dress in her warrior style… she was wearing a long red dress. She look like a princess or should I say… a goddess. Then I notice that Destiny was wearing a long gray dress. Their mother was wearing a long pink dress while their grandmother was wearing a long green dress. Both of them seem as if they were use long dresses. Then I remember… their grandmother is a High Powerful Sorceress, their mother is a High Powerful Priestess, which means that… Destiny is a Powerful Vampire Hunter, Magician and Priestess, while Aria is… a High Powerful Vampire Hunter, Magician and Priestess. She was more powerful than her grandmother, mother and Destiny. Then I walk toward her.

\- Aria…- I start to say and she look at me. She was surprise to see me, but I was more nervous to what I was about to tell her.

\- Soma.- say Aria.

\- I want to tell you… that I… well…- I start to say and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. She start to smile and she took a step toward me. I start to feel my face warm and this wasn't good. Then she kiss me. Everyone gasp at that, but I return the kiss and hold her very tightly toward me. She place her hands around my neck, until… we hear a clap and later more. By the time we finish, we smile at each other.

\- I love you.- she say to me.

\- I love you too.- I say to her and then we walk back to the other with our hands together.

\- I'm assuming that you have finally make your decision.- say Destiny to me.

\- Yes.- I answer her.

\- I will warm you of one thing, Soma.- say Julius which make me be alarm. – If Aria is sad or depress because of you… you'll see that I'll make you pay for that.- and that make us laugh.

\- Grandfather… I thought that those lines need to be from my father.- say Aria, they all look at her father who only smile at them.

\- Aria. You know that I'll approve with whoever you want to be with. But it seems that my father wants to be your father instead.- he say and that make us all laugh.

\- Well, I'm more like a father than you.- say Julius and with that we all return to our homes. – Oh, by the way, Arikado.

\- Yes?- ask Arikado who was holding hands with Destiny.

\- That goes for you too.- say Julius. He only smile and hug Destiny even more.

\- That's if you can prevent it.- say Arikado which make us all turn around.

\- Prevent what?- ask Julius.

\- That by a certain time… we will marry each other.- say Destiny and with that everyone was silent and shock. Even myself but Aria kiss me and make me be out of it.

\- Is that even possible?- I ask her in a whisper.

\- I think that nothing is impossible.- say Aria and with that we keep walking. No matter what happen next… we have each other. Everyone has someone and I… I have Aria.


End file.
